La Segunda Vez Que Te Conocí
by Helena Auden
Summary: ¿Las personas siempre son las mismas? ¿Son inmutables, inamovibles y... únicas? ¿O es posible volver a conocer a la misma persona dos veces? Quinntana One-Shot


**La Segunda Vez Que Te Conocí**

Ignoro la verdadera razón por la cual hoy día, cómo estos últimos años, me encuentre a tu lado. Y es que no me parece desagradable tu inmutable compañía. Más bien, me parece toda una extrañeza encontrar, por completo, a mi conciencia enmarañada en tus más simples comentarios, en tus más complejos ademanes y en los nulos juicios que emites. Porque precisamente estos momentos, es en estos frugales, absurdos e inmovilizantes momentos, que recuerdo la segunda vez que te conocí. La segunda vez que conocí a Santana López.

En ese entonces parecía que mis días transcurrían cansinamente y que, uno a uno, todos podían pasar como una reproducción del mismo: aburridos, solitarios y llenos de sordidez. Fue más o menos en Agosto cuando te distinguí entre esa multitud adolescente, frente a las desvencijadas puertas de la Universidad, entre todo el bullicio y la congestión vehicular que se estaba comenzando a formar. Recuerdo que ni siquiera te dignaste a alzar la mirada hacía mí, como si fuese una persona más entre todo ese gentío, entre aquella masa humana que se empeñaba en lanzarme del camino sino me decidía a avanzar o retroceder.

Sin embargo, días después, y a fuerza de un ramo de rosas, aceptaste de mala gana una invitación a tomar_ cualquier cosa_. Tomé nota de la hora, el lugar y la manera en que habríamos de concretar esa cita, como si creyese que mi interés haría menos notable tu reticencia. Sé que si no era la otrora amistad lo que te impulsaba a aceptar, al menos era cierta culpabilidad lo que se percibía en ti: tras la no-boda de Will (tras hacerme experimentar lo que ninguna persona me había hecho experimentar), desapareciste para nunca dejarme volver a saber de ti. Nunca contestaste mis correos, nunca devolviste mis llamadas y jamás volvimos a hablar. Hasta ahora.

Apagaste groseramente tu cigarrillo en el pavimento, pues aún parecía que recordabas lo molesto que me resulta el pestilente olor que emite y la espesa nube de humo que me hace rabiar. Unas cuantas palabras cruzadas, una torpe despedida y una promesa de puntualidad fueron los elementos que se conjugaron en nuestra primera charla casual, la cual, por supuesto, habría de ser el comienzo de un tortuoso camino.

El momento de la cita había alcanzado su lugar en el calendario y con un poco de fastidio acepté que era irrevocable. Tu exquisita vestimenta, tus descorteses movimientos y tu imperioso tono de voz, me indicaban cuan poco habías cambiado y cuan desesperada estabas por simular madurez. Aquel día usabas un traje sastre azul marino, con una escotada blusa blanca y unos tacones que podían asesinar a alguien con su punta; tu rostro, en otros días lozano y rebosante de juventud, mostraba los severos estragos de las noches en vela, el consumo absurdo de alcohol y la probable ingesta de drogas; asimismo, tu cabello, antes hermosamente lacio azabache, ahora era rojizo mal teñido, mostrándose despeinado a toda costa. A primera vista podría decirse que te empecinabas en aparentar algo, más no sé con exactitud lo que deseabas mostrarme, o si más bien es que querías ahuyentarme de tu lado.

Y yo seguía siendo la misma de siempre: vestido café con estampado a rayas crema, un blazer negro con un broche dorado en una solapa y zapatillas de piso negras. Aunque ahora tuviese completa mi licenciatura en Arte Dramático en Yale y estuviese dando clases con una pasantía, seguía la insatisfacción en mí. ¿Qué era lo que necesitaba?

¿Y qué hay de ti? Muy a mi pesar, sigo desconociéndote y aunque me formule una y mil teorías acerca de ese encuentro, siempre hay un elemento discordante o uno que provoca que mis muchas hipótesis suenen absurdas o poco creíbles.

Nuestra plática, por aquel entonces, fue de lo más escueta y resueltamente defensiva, pues tanto tú cómo yo, nos esforzábamos en actuar una rebuscada indiferencia frente a la nueva situación. Acepto que ese día, en particular, no me importaba mucho lo que pensaras, pues eras abismalmente indistinta para mí, eras una burda copia de la persona por la que mi corazón llegó a estallar y una desgastada figura de lo que antes veneraba en secreto con auténtico fervor.

Por demás está decir que no parecías feliz, sino un remedo de persona que se permitía alegrarse con el poco placer que podían ofrecerle los estupefacientes o cualquier sustancia que alejase a la conciencia de un estado puro de lucidez, mientras pasabas tus días encerrada en un despacho contable. Así de vana y hueca te presentabas a mis ojos, ante esta mirada que te seguía el paso y no perdía la mínima oportunidad de chocar con tu rojiza mirada.

Aquella vez mentí, hablé con interés de la música que aborrecía y que a ti parecía fascinarte, aplaudí a los sitios de elite que jamás visitaría (llámese cafés, restaurantes o cualquier sitio para socializar) y sobre el mal sabor de aquel café barato, arguyendo que era uno de los mejores que había probado jamás. También pequé, porque te dije que respetaría cada una de tus descabelladas ideas, a forma de que ni tú ni yo lográsemos intoxicarnos demasiado con nuestras presencias, a modo de que no creáramos (de nueva cuenta) un lazo demasiado sólido. En resumidas cuentas, que cada cual tomase su sendero y si alguna vez estos se entrecruzaban, sería una excelente coincidencia. Aquellas burdas estrategias eran una de tantas maneras para que no volviéramos a querernos.

En primera instancia el plan resultó una auténtica maravilla. De vez en cuando te encontraba vagando por las calles, vociferando palabras ininteligibles a tu móvil o pagando con un billete de alta denominación un costoso y cargado expresso. Todas y cada una de aquellas ocasiones me dedicabas unos minutos, me saludabas con algo de indiferencia y me besabas con tus suaves labios. Es por ello que el encuentro no tardaba mucho en darse por terminado, en concluir en una posible cita que jamás se planeaba y mucho menos concretaba.

Aunque, si yo diese una rápida mirada hacia atrás, tal vez cayese en cuenta de que cada despedida frugal e insignificante era una postergación de lo que ya se sentía descontado, de lo que ya sabríamos que ocurriría, de una sospecha que se urdía muy dentro de nosotras: que teníamos que repudiarnos hasta que cada cual tomase de nuevo su lado de la encrucijada, para no volver la vista en un par de años.

Pero como toda estrategia defensiva, fue inútil. A las pocas semanas estabas sobre mis piernas, enredando mi cabello y mis ideas, perforando mis oídos y perturbando mi conciencia con tus gritillos, zurciendo mis labios con tus besos y acicalando mi rostro con tus manos. No es que no quisiera, pero inconscientemente te estabas consagrando en mí ser, volviéndote mi único respiro ante la monotonía de la vida. Y ¿qué sé yo? Te volviste dulce, tranquila, aburrida y muy mía… como la primera vez, como esa fatídica vez en que decidimos dejar de lado la simple amistad.

Apacible y excitada aparecías ante mis sentidos. Cada mañana era una delicia encontrar tu cuerpo desnudo entre mis sábanas y oír tus protestas ante mi temprana partida. Casi quisiera decir que el mismo reloj que se detuvo la primera vez que estuvimos juntas, esta vez nos estaba concediendo una prórroga, una especie de continuidad de los parques que nos permitía trasladar nuestra historia a un plano menos desfavorecedor.

Semanas transcurrían, en las que cada día me prometías dejarías el tabaco, alcohol y drogas que escondías en tu bolso; esas mismas semanas en las que reincidías, dejando de lado las promesas que con tanto ahínco te esmerabas en formular. Yo reiteraba mi confianza hacía ti, creyendo que llevaría tiempo erradicar tus viejas costumbres, poniendo en tela de juicio las opiniones de amigos, familiares e incluso tus propios conocidos, imaginando que lo que me decían de ti no eran más que maledicencias o comentarios producto de la envidia que les causaba nuestro regocijo.

¿Por qué me permití el errar de una manera tan poco racional? Porque la racionalidad no era un aspecto francamente importante estando a tu lado, más bien era la opción más alejada y la que con menor insistencia se dejaba vislumbrar. De cualquier manera, viniese de quien viniese el comentario de tintes críticos y/o despectivos hacia tu persona, era rápidamente ignorado, refutado o simplemente olvidado por mí. ¡Vaya inmadurez!

Aún hoy creo que me equivoqué en pensar que serían mejores los tiempos venideros si procuraba cuidarte y respetarte. Supongo que es una debilidad de carácter creer eso… pensar que el futuro es un tiempo válido y que toda situación negativa es contenible y que siempre se cuenta con la posibilidad de erradicarse. Después de todo… eres Santana, ¿no? Tu voluntad siempre habría que cumplirse.

Por desgracia, tenías el maldito hábito de conformarte de dos personas distintas: de ser un tierno, dulce, delicado, desprotegido, amable, atento y fiel cervatillo conmigo; pero ser hostil, seca, burda y fantoche con todos aquellos ajenos a nuestro mundo, ajenos a nuestra irasciblemente placentera 'relación'. ¿Cómo se supone que debía comprenderte?

Hoy día creo que aquello era una forma escuálida de felicidad, de parco amor que a nadie incumbía más que a ti y a mí. Cualesquiera sean los motes con que se denomine esta 'relación', hoy puedo decirte que de parco amor a insufrible soledad, preferiría que el Azar eligiese por mí, pero que nunca tuviese la osadía de alejarte de mi lado.

Ahora me sobreviene a la cabeza el recuerdo de cuando acudimos al concierto de Haim (tras convencerte y oír durante una hora entera de tus amargas quejas). Si mal no recuerdo, aquella noche lucías particularmente bella, enfundada en ese abrigo negro y con ese pantalón rasgado a la altura de la rodilla derecha. Ese día no me preocupó la precariedad de los taxis neoyorkinos, ni la poca mesura de las miradas que te arrojaban, ni mucho menos que nos acompañase todo el gentío alrededor nuestro. Ese día todo se presentaba particularmente exquisito.

Recuerdo vivamente los sonidos de los sintetizadores y guitarras; recuerdo las luces neón sobre nuestras cabezas. Pero lo que por más tiempo perdurará en mí, será la música que acompasaba tus movimientos entre mis brazos, la luz que daba de lleno en tu rostro, iluminando tu pacífica sonrisa y la esencia que penetraba con fuerza en mi nariz: la de tu cuello. Lo único que pudo amargar la velada fue nuestra despedida, misma que quedó sellada con un sentido _te amo_ y un fugaz beso en los labios. En este agobiante presente, me exaspera saber que esa noche duró exactamente lo que debía durar: una noche (aún sigo sin saber por qué no te quedaste en mi apartamento).

Lo demás son borrones en mi cabeza, desdibujadas pinturas en mi memoria. Entre esa niebla que empañaba mis recuerdos, aún percibo tu empalagosa labia y mi cruenta indiferencia, tu calamitosa forma de mentir y mi gallarda paciencia, tu deseo palpable y mi forzada abstinencia. Y no dudes que fue en uno de esos días en que era patente nuestra diferencia, cuando decidí demoler mi amor por ti y huir; fue en uno de esos absurdos amaneceres en que decidí que no había creces ni bajas si mentía aún más… ¿qué podría ocurrir?

Fue una tarde en la que llamaste al teléfono de la oficina escolar y preguntaste por Quinn Fabray. Tuvieron que sacarme del aula donde daba clase, asunto que me puso de malhumor… al contestar fue sólo entonces que decidí adoptar la más intransigente de las posturas, la que hiciera más evidente que había dejado de creer en nuestra fortaleza y que no revelase cuan precipitada era esta decisión.

Mentí: a ti y a mí, desechando todo lo que pudiese ser benéfico para un espaciado porvenir compartido. Cuando preguntaste si esa noche podríamos vernos, te dije que existía una persona alterna, alguien sin importancia para mí, pero que en ese momento prefería a ti; no creí que aceptases tan flojo argumento y mucho menos sacado de la nada, pero para mí sorpresa lo tomaste sin más. Me dirigiste no sé qué improperios con tono decepcionado y mortuorio… no falseo al decirte que no recuerdo mucho de lo dicho por ti o por mí en esos tres minutos, únicamente sé que antes de colgar me dirigiste un taladrante _no tienes remedio_ y lo siguiente que recuerdo es el tono de marcado. Eso es todo.

Y transcurrió de nuevo el tiempo: lento, monótono y en picada. No había día en que no fueras blanco de mis mordaces comentarios, todos ellos alentados por mis amigos, que si bien sabían que te echaba en falta, tampoco admitían que me estuviese desmoronando por tu causa. Debo aceptar que no existía ocaso en que no me recostara en el techo de mi edificio a buscarte entre las aborregadas nubes, creyendo que tarde o temprano descenderías de cualquiera de ellas y me proporcionarías unas irreverentes frases donde me absolvieses de toda culpa.

Y, por supuesto, no había noche en que no te presentaras en mis más profundas ensoñaciones al ritmo de la misma canción que escuchamos en el concierto, trazando con tus pasos un sinfín de coreografías que siempre habían de quedar inconclusas.

_"Go, go, go, go _

_Get out, get out of my memory,_

_No, no, no, not tonight _

_Oh not tonight, oh not tonight"_

Continuabas cercando mi mente, siendo la musa de todas y cada una de mis líneas… seguías fungiendo como mi único aliento. Te habías convertido en la única persona que echaba en falta. Habías sido mi amiga, luego mi amante… ahora eras mi vida.

Yo no consigo descifrar que es lo que me hace tan endeble cuando estás y aún cuando no, pues resulta un misterio que desde que volví a conocerte, las lágrimas aparecen más frecuentemente que en todo el tiempo que te ausentaste y que los quejidos coléricos se ahoguen con mayor frecuencia en mi garganta. Aún me resulta increíble que mis gastados viniles tocasen una y otra vez las mismas canciones y que estas sólo en tu presencia me resultasen tan melancólicas. Por si fuese poco, que me agradara torturarme al son de cualquiera de las opciones musicales a mi disposición, llevando implícita una dedicatoria a Santana López.

Es verdad que volvimos a establecer confianzas después de unos meses. Establecimos una de esas amistades que poco importan y que se basan en la poca o nula importancia por el otro, donde sólo se aprecia el momento que se esta compartiendo. No atino que sea, pero nos une algo paralizante, algo que nos obliga a sentarnos en el mismo café, hombro con hombro, y no decir palabra alguna… solamente escuchar las mismas añejas canciones, trasmitidas por los mismos auriculares compartidos (nuestro último recurso de unión).

Hoy día trato de enjugar mis deseos con un pañuelo raído, como si se tratase de sudor, pues al igual que este, brota del esfuerzo excesivo de mi alma, de esa alma que llegó a ser tan tuya como el control de la tuya fue mío.

Es cierto que vuelvo a amarte, esta vez absurda y desinteresadamente, sin más aspiraciones que no ser nada para ti más que un bello e inalterable recuerdo que consigue mantenerse vigente en el presente.

Porque para mí eres inconcebible, intangible e inexplorada aún; buena parte de esta aseveración se debe a que deseo impetuosamente tu desbordante presencia, a volver a sentir tus caricias en mi vientre desnudo y a que pagaría con mi alma por volver a escucharte decir "Quinn... vuelve a la cama, cariño".


End file.
